


In His Eyes I See Infinity

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Armin Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Verse, for now, jean and eren are rivals, possible polyamory in the future, they are all just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallade noticed a lot of things about the world around him. Pokemon could always get along in the right environment. Trainers typically only wanted the best for their pokemon. Berries were a gift from the gods. Sableye was a lot smarter than he liked to pretend. And everyone, no matter who they were, could fall in love with his trainer's sapphire eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes I See Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Armin appreciation week! Day 1- Sapphire Eyes. 
> 
> I wanted to do something that wasn't too shippy but it sort of went in that direction anyway. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to focus on something in the POV of one of Armin's beloved pokemon. I've never written a pokemon au so this was a bit difficult but still fun nonetheless. It's just a drabble so please pardon any mistakes I have made.
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing on the sidelines was never something Gallade enjoyed to do but he knew using Sableye was the best choice in this case. He trusted his trainer with every fiber of his being though that didn't mean he enjoyed being left out. Though really, he wasn't being left out. He was only watching, his eyes scanning over the battle before him, picking apart everything the opposite trainer did wrong and how it made his pokemon suffer.

The brunet his trainer was challenged with wasn't a bad trainer per say. He was spirited and he loved his pokemon, there was no doubt about that. But he was lacking in certain areas and that would be his downfall. Gallade knew that and as his eyes shifted over to his trainer, he could see that Armin knew it too. He saw the look of determination on his trainer's face and how Armin was picking apart every tiny little detail in his opponent. Everything could been seen by those sapphire eyes.

They were eyes that long ago Gallade did not trust. They knew too much and saw more than he liked. But he had been just a simple Ralts back then; all those years ago. And Armin had been a young trainer, happy and open to learning everything he could about the pokemon he had loved since he was a baby.

Ralts didn't want to be caught. He ran, hid, and avoided every trainer that came his way. He was happy living his life in the wild, alone without a care in the world. But then Armin came along. The beautiful blond boy with knowing eyes and a kind smile. Ralts had been intrigued against his better judgment. But he remained hidden and watched from afar, as he always did. He watched as Armin took the time to love and care for his young Sableye; a catch that was no near ease for a trainer so young.

He had been cold, hungry and lonely when he approached the young blond human.

And he had been accepted with warm open arms.

They never looked back.

Armin was a strong trainer. Gallade grew along with him and together, they moved up the ranks in the battling world. Armin had never intended to battle his pokemon much but Gallade was a fighting type. He enjoyed it and as long as Gallade was fine, Armin was willing to let him do what he wished. The positive was, Armin was as good in battle as he was in his everyday life. No matter the situation, Armin could always come out with a win in the end and he never pushed his pokemon too far.

Armin Arlert was a special kind of trainer that Gallade felt lucky to have at his side.

"Sable!" Armin snapped softly, his voice an even tone that commanded attention. Sableye paused in his movement, frozen and attentive as he waited for a command from his trainer.

Armin's brunet opponent, Eren if Gallade recalled correctly, froze as well, his strange colored eyes going wide as his Vulpix stuttered to a halt.

"Left!" Armin called, his eyes sparkling with the knowledge he had picked up in the past minute of watching Eren attempt to attack.

Eren squinted and as his Vulpix glanced back at him for a command, it was too late. Sableye was there and then a split second later, he was gone. Moving like a shadow along the ground before he slammed into Vulpix's left side, the side he always left open as Armin had picked up on. Vulpix went flying, twisting in the air for only a second before she landed on the ground with a hard  _thump._

"Vulpix!" Eren gasped, his eyes wide as he quickly ran to her side, ignoring that fact that they were mid-battle just to make sure she was alright. She made a soft noise, assuring her trainer she was quite alright but it seemed Eren had enough. "It's okay. You've done well. Thank you. Rest now." He didn't hesitate to return her to her pokeball so she could rest.

Sableye hovered beside the brunet for a moment before shuffling off back to Armin, standing at the blond's side with a small hand on his trainer's leg. Armin smiled sympathetically at the brunet trainer as Gallade came up to his other side, matching height minus an inch or two on Gallade's part. That never bothered him too much. He always felt a small sense of pride that he was near the same height of his trainer, even if the blond was still a growing human.

Eren moved to his feet, brushing off the knees of his pants with a smile on his face. He crossed the distance of their makeshift battle field and held out a hand to Armin, his eyes sparkling with something Gallade recognized immediately. Admiration.

"One hit. You took me down in one hit. You're amazing."

The rounds of Armin's cheeks flushed lightly and he quickly averted his eyes to the ground as he took Eren's tanned hand to shake firmly. "I only pay close attention. It's nothing really."

"I disagree!" Eren squeezed Armin's hand a bit tighter, his face bright and there was determination in his eyes. "You figured out my weakness in less than a minute and that's pretty damn incredible."

"Ah, well, thank you then." Armin smiled softly, his plump lips curling upwards ever so slightly and Gallade witnessed the same thing that always happened when his trainer smiled like that, making his beautiful sapphire eyes sparkle; Eren was enamored.

"Since I was the one to challenge you, and I lost, let me treat you to lunch!" Eren pulled his hand away, his eyes glancing to the two pokemon on either side of the blond before he was drawn back to those stunning eyes that could see infinity.

"I appreciate the offer, but I already have plans, my apologies." Armin dipped his head down slightly, the tips of his ears flushing as he apologized.

"Aw! No, that's okay!" Eren bounced back quickly, tilting on his feet lightly. "I just thought it'd be cool to pick your brain a bit. Maybe learn something from you. Like how you figured out my weakness so quickly! And maybe, if you have some advice on how to fix that?"

Gallade wanted to roll his eyes as Armin's ears flushed a little darker. "My advice?"

"Yeah! Your Sableye is very well trained and he's beautiful." Turquoise shifted down to the mentioned pokemon who just stared up at the brunet with gem eyes. "I'd love to know if you have any training tips. I know I still have a lot to learn."

"Oh, well, If you are willing to listen."

"Of course!" Eren lit up, his eyes sparkling as he stepped just a bit closer to the cute little blond.

"Armin! There you are." A young man, a bit taller than Armin, with honey colored eyes and an undercut came through the trees where the two trainers had decided to hold their battle. There was a warm fond look on his face when he spotted the blond but that vanished almost immediately when those eyes landed on Eren.

"Jean?" Eren leaned back, his eyebrows raising as he gave Jean a good once over. "The hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jean grumbled, his expression slightly sour as he came up beside Gallade, giving the pokemon a soft bump to the arm with his fist in greeting.

Now this man. This man Gallade approved of. He was strong but not too strong. He was smart and could keep up with whatever Armin was willing to throw at him. He'd been friends with Armin since the blond whooped his butt four months ago. Not to mention the man was just great with his pokemon.

Speaking of which.

Gengar appeared out of thin air, startling Sableye only slightly as the large looming pokemon appeared beside him. Gengar grinned at Sableye before focusing his attention on Armin, who gave the large pokemon a soft smile in greeting.

"Armin kicked my ass." Eren said, almost sounding proud.

"He tends to do that." Jean agreed, tossing an affectionate look at the blond. "Though, kicking your ass isn't all that hard."

"Ah, How do you two know one another?" Armin cut in softly, trying to be the mediator as he always did.

Eren shrugged, glancing around at the pokemon out and about around him before he tugged a ball from his belt and let it open, bringing out Vulpix who looked a lot better than she did before. "Kicked his butt a few years ago."

"Fucking- No you didn't asshole." Jean hissed softly. "I kicked yours."

Eren rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "It was years ago. It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't."

Meanwhile, Vulpix trotted up to Sableye and nudged him with her nose. He lumbered for a second before he gave her head a pat, in a way of apology. She didn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact, she made a playful noise in the back of her throat and nudged him with her head before trotting off. After an approving glance from Armin, Sableye followed her so the two of them could play.

"So, you two are rivals then?" Armin cut in softly as amiably as he could.

"You could say that." Jean agreed, his focus back on the pretty blond.

"He is the one you mentioned?"

"You mentioned me?" Eren blinked in surprise before a slow smirk curled to his lips at the way Jean quickly avoided his eyes. "Aw shit, Kirschtein, you do care about me."

"Fuck that, Jeager."

"Lunch." Armin interrupted gently. "You should join us for lunch, Eren."

"Really?"

"Oh fuck, really Armin?"

"Yes. Really." Stunning sapphire glanced between them before he turned to walk over to his backpack that had been left by a tree before the battle. "There's a cute Cafe back toward Hearthome. I'd be pleased if the two of you could join me."

Jean and Eren glanced at one another but there was no debate to be had. Of course they would go with Armin. They'd follow him to the ends of the world and back probably. The blond just had that effect on people. So with a shove and a push, the two followed Armin out of the woods and onto the main path with their pokemon not far behind.

Gengar floated in the air behind Jean while Sableye and Vulpix ran around the trio, enjoying the time they had out of their pokeballs. Gallade followed behind silently, his eyes always look and always watching just as his trainer did.

Sapphire eyes that held infinity. Eyes that called attention and saw things that most others did not. Eyes that were impossible to forget once they were set on you. Eyes that turned Gallade into a powerful creature that few could dare approach. Eyes that also made him feel loved. Armin was a special boy. Gallade had known that a long time before and as they grew together, the more he could see that Armin would continue to be someone special.

So, Gallade watched, as he always did, as Armin smiled and laughed with his friends, his eyes sparkling with well deserved happiness and felt an immense sense of pride. This was his trainer. This was his friend. And he would always be by Armin's side. Until the day the heaven's called him home.

**Author's Note:**

> This has the potential to be more. A lot more. It has the potential to be a poly erejearmin relationship and that makes me giddy. I doubt I'll write more on this but this was for our precious little Armin and I hope I did alright. Expect more soon for the rest of the week! I have plenty planned.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for taking the time to read! 
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
